1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product name stamping device of label printers. The label printer usually has a very large number of stamps stored as accessories from which a desired stamp is chosen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional label printers, the stamp is fitted with an ink-soaked member, which is necessarily large in volume in order to print the product name on a large number of labels successively without supplying additional ink. This makes the stamp large. Furthermore, to securely hold the ink-absorbed member, the stamp must be produced by plastic-molding. This requires complicated production processes resulting in an increase in cost.